Blossoms
by InosBane
Summary: Shikamaru and Temari's first date. Takes place during the Sakura Festival in Japan. Inspired by Rama Chan's "Date" One Shot


A/N: Inspired by the fanart "Date" by Rama Chan over at deviantart. I hope this lives up to your art Rama! Here's Shikamaru and Temari's first date.  
**Arigatou:** Thanks,** Anou**:Well..., **Oi**: Hey, **Nani:** What, **Yappari: **I knew it, **Ne:** Ending to a question "right?"

Disclaimer: Masashi Kishimoto is brilliant.

**o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o**

"Wow Nara, you clean up well. I'm impressed, I didn't know you owned a suit."

Shikamaru sighed but refrained from muttering "troublesome". Instead his eyes rested on the tight black mini skirt she wore.

"You're looking pretty nice yourself, Temari."

"Arigatou," she smiled. "But then, as the Kazekage's sister, and the Diplomatic Ambassador to Konoha, it's almost one of my duties to look good at all times."

Closing the door to her apartment, she looked at him expectantly.

"So, what are you going to show me today that I've never seen in Konoha before?"

Shikamaru grinned, "it's a surprise."

Temari raised an eyebrow skeptically.

"Anou, it better not be lame, or you're looking at your first and last date."

The Shadow-Nin shook his head, feigning a look of hurt, he asked, "after everything we've been through you still don't trust me?"

Temari replied with a laugh, "lead on," was all she said taking his hand.

Heads turned as Konoha's most notorious un-couple made their way through the village. Words were whispered among the locals, and money changed hands behind closed doors.

For once, even Nara Yoshino was speechless as she viewed her son and his date through the window of the fish shop where she'd been gossiping with her friend, Miyako. Across town, the bar frequented by the elder Ino-Shika-Cho trio was alive with laughter and the sake flowed freely.

"Where are we going Nara?" Temari pressed as they passed the Ichiraku Ramen Shop.

Before Shikamaru could reply, Uzumaki Naruto came bounding out from behind the shop's curtains.

"Oi, Shikamaru-kun," he called.

Cringing, the pair turned to see the blonde bouncing up and down on his toes.

"You're holding hands," he cried in a singsong voice.

"It's comforting to know that you Konoha Shinobi have such good eyesight," Temari commented matter-of-factly to her date.

Shikamaru scratched the back of his head with his free hand.

"Is there anything in particular you wanted Naruto-kun," he asked sounding bored.

Naruto had the gall to start laughing as he pointed his finger at them.

"You're on a date aren't you? You're holding hands, there's no denying it this time!"

"Nani? You mean this?" Temari asked holding up their hands. "No, we were just doing crafts with some kids at the Academy and our hands got stuck together."

Naruto scrunched up his face in confusion before Shikamaru decided to stop prolonging the inevitable.

"If we tell you that we are indeed on a date will you leave us alone?"

The blonde nodded.

"Fine," he sighed. "We're on a date."

It took a moment for the flood gates to unleash, which they finally did as an insane giggle that burst from Naruto's lips.

"Yappari! Yappari! Does this mean you're in _**LOVE**_?"

Rolling his eyes, Shikamaru led Temari away from the cackling blonde who was now collapsed on the ground in a fit of hysteria.

"You didn't answer my question," Temari persisted as if there hadn't been an interruption.

"Don't you like surprises?"

"Not especially."

"Anou, you don't have your fan with you today."

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"It _means_," Shikamaru yawned, "that you can't hurt me if I decide not to tell you."

"Don't get so cocky Nara," Temari warned. "I know where you're ticklish, and I can embarrass you right here in front of a million people."

"But you won't."

"And why's that?"

"Because there aren't a million people in this village," Shikamaru replied with a shrug. "Now stop asking and think about what month this is."

"April?" Temari asked confused. "What's so special about April?"

"I don't imagine there's too much about April in Suna to cause excitement, but remember, you're in Konoha now. We have trees here."

"You mean?"

Nodding to the left, Shikamaru smiled. "Take a peek, troublesome woman."

Standing at the entrance to Kiyoko Castle, Temari's jaw fell open.

"Wow..."

In the courtyard were dozens of Sakura trees in full bloom.

"C'mon," Shikamaru beckoned to his spellbound date as he led her into the courtyard. While Temari stared at the pink blossoms, he put his arm around her.

"Good surprise ne?" He asked, a husky edge to his voice.

Temari wrapped her arms around her Shadow-Nin and kissed him deeply.

"Excellent," she breathed reaching up for another kiss.

**o-o-oOWARIo-o-o**


End file.
